Corona de Novio
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: ¿Qué tanto podía torcerse la pacifica rutina, con un anuncio de campanas blancas? Viktor y Yuuri, dejarán todo por esta boda. Cueste lo que cueste. ¡La carrera al altar será un completo campo de batalla! [AU #Wedding]


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes (excepto los originales) pertenecen a Mitsuro Kubo-san. Bendita sea. Sin fines de lucro. Sólo para diversión de los fans.

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

 **"Sorpresa para dos."**

 _— By Cerezo de Luna._

 _ **Detroit, Michigan. Estados Unidos.**_

 _ **(Jueves. 14:25)**_

Por todos los cielos, que estaba a punto de pedir un bote de rescate al 911.

La fuerza del viento y la crueldad de la lluvia, calaban su no tan adecuada playera de franjas azules, hasta estampar la tela a su espalda. Apenas se protegía bajo un alero de la tienda de mascotas. Su menudo cuerpo contra la pared de ladrillos y sus zapatillas escurriendo agua a cada movimiento. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder ver algo con los lentes empañados y los mechones pegándose a su frente; menos aún resguardando entre la pared de la tienda y su pecho, a esa pequeña bola de pelos que tiritaba asustada.

 _—_ No te preocupes... encontraré como llevarte a casa. _—_ Y decía eso, infundiéndose valor aunque le pesaran una tonelada los jeans húmedos.

Trataba de que el frío de esa tormenta no causara más penas a la pequeña perrita en sus brazos, bastante había tenido ya sufriendo con las vacunas recientes y la medicación que recibía desde hacía una semana. Y si bien, por la cantidad de agua que comenzaba a inundar la calle y por la nula visibilidad incluso para gente sin problemas de miopía, Yuuri Katsuki tenía el objetivo irrevocable de llegar a su maldito hogar y no morir en el intento.

¡Qué no lo detendrían, escucharon!

Con menos sentido de supervivencia que muchos de los habitantes de Detroit en esos casos, Katsuki se encaminó con la pequeña caniche dentro de su playera, dispuesto a cruzar el río si era necesario.

 _—_ ¡Por los pantalones de Bob Esponja, qué rayos haces!

Yuuri sólo llevaba dos calles bajo el peor clima de la historia de las tormentas, cuando la voz afligida de su pequeño amigo bramó sobre el ondulante viento.

 _—_ ¡Sube, rápido!

La puerta del celestino Fiat 600, fue el verdadero héroe allí. No el joven chino que le sonreía con cierta burla, mientras comandaba el auto de su abuelo, tratando de no ser arrastrado por el agua. Pero bueno, Yuuri no estaba quejándose, ni nada.

Demasiado concentrado en dejar de tiritar, acariciando al caniche que parecía más contento con un techo sobre su cabeza. Su meta seguía firme. Lo conseguiría.

Sí el diluvio universal se detenía alguna vez, por supuesto.

Veinte minutos luego y cinco maniobras cuestionables para mantenerse en el carril indicado, y el modesto apartamento de seis plantas apareció en la bruma blanca de ese lluvioso jueves. Justo para la hora de almorzar.

—Guang en serio, ya entendí.

—No me vengas con «ya entendí soy mayor que tu por cinco años sé cuidar de mi mismo.»— Increíblemente, era bueno imitando el gesto superado de Yuuri.—Estuviste a nada de convertirte en un alga marina ahí afuera.

El recibidor del edificio era estrecho, incluso si se estiraban los brazos, las manos golpeaban el empapelado de flores. Guang-Hong Ji dejaba caer con cierta gracia las gotas sobre la alfombra, demostrando que la distancia entre la acera y la puerta principal habían sido suficientes para empapar su cabeza.

Yuuri era otra historia. Un desastre andante.

—Vas a enfermarte.—Y el menor empujó al japonés para que apurara el paso por las escaleras que se erguían frente a ellos.— Por una vez deberías preocuparte más por ti, que por los cachorros del mundo entero.

Y a paso torpe, escurriendo agua en cada escalón, descalzo, llevando sus zapatillas en la mano, y con el cabello aplastado, incluso así Yuuri no dejo de sonreír con cierto orgullo. Todo sin perder las gafas.

—Makkachin es de la familia, y yo jamás abandono a mi familia, Guang. Incluso si significa contraer pulmonía.

El pequeño chino infló sus mejillas, con algo de rubor en ellas, molesto por ser replicado con mas madurez. A veces quisiera ser más como Yuuri para poder demostrar que ya no era un niño (Sus recientes dieciocho, no parecían cooperar). Pero a Guang-Hong aún le faltaba crecer, para fortuna de su abuelo y no tanta de sus amigos. De modo que estuvo dentro de sus modales hacer un puchero y asegurarle que en un momento le llevaría algo de sopa.

El piso rentado de Yuuri, consistía en un amplio ambiente dividido por una cortina de perlas de colores y una pequeña cocina con vista a la calle de enfrente. Su cama doble y un escritorio junto con el pequeño armario se encontraban en el extremo del piso, luego la cortina de perlas dejaba espacio para una televisión, un modesto sillón de dos cuerpos y una mesa de café con tres macetas encima, la luz de una ventana en arco como fondo.

La cocina se hallaba exactamente a su lado, casi detrás del mismo sofá, con un refrigerador mediano y sartenes colgando de una viga que Guang-Hong le había ayudado a decorar. El baño era la única puerta extra que existía además de la entrada, justo al lado de su cama.

Un feliz piso para él sólo.

O bueno eso era hasta la semana anterior. Ahora mismo, la pequeña bola de pelos aún húmeda, se movía con entusiasmo entre el sillón y amenazaba a las macetas con su rabito esponjoso. Revisó dentro del armario, mientras dejaba las zapatillas y los zoquetes humedecidos a un lado.

—Makkachin, no hagas ningún desastre.—Se inclinó con cuidado y muchas sonrisas a la perrita, secándola con una vieja toalla que ahora le pertenecía.— Deja que me dé un baño caliente, luego comeremos.

Había sido amor a primera vista. Eso y que el corazón de Yuuri no soportaba ver esos ojillos tan puros llorando en una caja de cartón justo al lado del lugar donde trabajaba. Por supuesto que no fue hasta que el señor Ji le interrogó sobre los ladridos que emergían de su puerta, que pensó en que primero debía consultar con al casero si se admitían mascotas.

En esas ocasiones era una bendición tener la amistad de Guang-Hong, y el poder de convencimiento que traía ese pequeño chino. Al final del día incluso el casero sonreía al cachorro sin molestarle que se sacudiera en medio de las escaleras.

Para ser sinceros, cuando Yuuri acabo de tomar una ducha caliente y colocarse el suéter más grande y pasado de moda que encontrara, junto con unos cómodos pantalones de dormir, la presencia de Makkachin hacia que el incesante retumbar del viento y la lluvia sea más llevadero.

No había nadie más allí, aunque el lado amable del japonés le recordara que había al menos veinte personas en el edificio de las cuales tres eran íntimamente cercanas a él.

Colgó con cuidado las prendas húmedas en un improvisado tendedero, hecho a partir del soporte de la cortina de baño. Su preciada bañera impecable, soportaría las pequeñas gotas.

—¿Crees que sea hora de volver a casa?—Susurró aquello, mientras recogía del escritorio su portátil y se acurrucaba en el rincón especial del sillón.—Mamá estaría encantada contigo.

La caniche ladró en señal de acuerdo y trató de treparse al regazo de su dueño. Incluso ese animal sospechaba que se aproximaba otra tarde melancólica, y pretendía amortiguar las penas de Yuuri.

 _Oh patético._

Mientras revisaba con lentitud las notificaciones de Facebook, Guang-Hong llamó a la puerta con la sopa prometida y le pidió que aceptara la medicina que su abuelo enviaba.

—«El mejor inquilino no puede sufrir bajo mi cuidado», le tiene encantado tu puntualidad de pago y la comida que preparas.

Yuuri se sonrojó, negando al chico cualquier cumplido. El hombre le tenía cierto aprecio que se combinaba con bruscos tirones de oreja cuando su parte insegura salía a la luz. Sobre todo cuando se ofrecía a hacer algún arreglo y no aceptaba el pago correspondiente.

—¿Ha llamado Phichit-kun?

Guang-Hong negó, frunciendo su nariz salpicada de pecas. Sus ojos ámbar molestos por oír del tailandés que le había abandonado en una competencia de PSP el martes pasado. Se suponía que Phichit regresaría el lunes. Llevaba dos semanas en el extranjero.

—Descuida, de seguro ha tenido inconvenientes con el concurso.—Yuuri sonrió con cierta tirantez mal disimulada.— Quizás este comprando hasta reventar.

Eso no era muy probable. Y ambos lo sabían, aunque Ji se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta.

Phichit Chulanont era el inquilino más bullicioso del complejo. Y el mejor amigo que Yuuri pudiera tener. Aunque ni siquiera supiera cuando se había ganado el título.

Quizás, mientras Yuuri lidiaba con una de sus crisis existenciales y mantenía una dieta horrorosa a base de comida congelada. Fue bastante divertido el día que Phichit en toda su persona, tocó su puerta con el ceño fruncido y un par de bolsas de cartón por las que asomaban hojas verdes.

«—Yuuri Katsuki, te presento a tus nuevos mejores amigos del universo: Phichit Chulanont.—se señaló con una sonrisa de mil volteos y luego añadió.—Vegetales.»

El resto estaba plasmado en las fotografías que colgaban del refrigerador y las que sin consentimiento de Yuuri, estaban circulando por Instagram.

 _Idiota abandonador_ , pensó el actual Yuuri mientras se llevaba una cucharada a la boca.

La sopa de Ji estaba deliciosa. Con más de las calorías que Phichit le permitiría en una semana. Pero, oh sí. Ese desconsiderado no había dado señales de vida.

Lástima. Yuuri engordaría cinco kilos si no regresaba para el sábado.

No bromeaba, podía hacerse consentir con reparar la coladera de la señora del tercer piso en un parpadeo. A diferencia de su rectitud con el dinero, no tenía una moral muy correcta sobre el pago con especias.

—Más le vale que sea porque nos trae un súper souvenir, ¿cierto cariño?

Makkachin jadeó de acuerdo, acercándose lo suficiente como para babear por el humeante caldo. Alguien más allí rompería los esquemas alimentarios si se lo proponía.

A medida que caía la tarde y la lluvia se acentuaba hasta persistir en una llovizna más otoñal, Yuuri revisó con cuidado las cuentas de su amigo en busca de pistas. Phichit había viajado a Francia, ya que el concurso de fotografía en el que participaba le anuncio que uno de sus trabajos seria premiado y necesitaban su presencia allí.

Había sido emocionante y lleno de gritos, una vez que Phichit pudo procesar la llamada. Un reconocimiento que compensaba su sacrificio como fotógrafo en eventos pequeños y de niños, de trasnoches agotadoras en el laboratorio de la universidad y de utilizar a su mejor amigo como modelo.

Celebraron con la música a todo volumen, con Guang-Hong posteando del suceso en Twitter y Phichit en Instagram, donde contaba con cierto público fiel. Yuuri se encargó de comprar aperitivos con cero por ciento de alcohol.

Realmente estaba orgulloso por Phichit. Después de cinco años en Detroit era el hermano que no había tenido y la familia que lo contenía cuando la suya estaba del otro lado del mundo.

Y estaba considerando esperar un día más para recibir una llamada, cuando su cuenta de abierta en Spyke comenzó a parpadear.

 _ **"Phichit Chulanont llamando."**_

—¡Yuuri~!

El muy bastardo sonreía, como si no hubiera estado más que haciendo un poco de té en su cocina y no desaparecido por veinte días. Yuuri quería decirle tantas cosas, así que para empezar puso cara seria. Un reproche que se trasmitía por fibra óptica.

—¿A sí que después de todo no estás en una zanja? Oh gracias, es tranquilizador.

El guapo muchacho en pantalla sonrió, sonrió como si fuera el mejor alago recibido en su vida.

Yuuri no podía con esa sonrisa. Maldito manipulador.

—Yo también te extraño Yuuri. Lamento no haber llamado antes ¡Y que sea tan tarde!

Se removió un poco en su lugar, la cámara moviéndose con él hacia una perspectiva que dejaba ver el respaldo de una cama y la luz del sol que filtraba por una ventana. Debía estar amaneciendo, cerca de las ocho de la mañana.

—Tengo mucho que contarte, demasiado...

De este lado él sólo asentía con un gesto amable. Aliviado de que no sean problemas con tarjetas de crédito —otra vez— y prestamistas secuestrando a Phichit. No. Ellos no elegirían una habitación con ese empapelado de líneas finas, ni dejarían que tuviera un recreo con internet.

Un poco de aire llenó los pulmones de Yuuri, mientras Makkachin quería aparecer en el pequeño cuadrado inferior de la derecha.

—Promete que no vas a enloquecer.

 _¿Ah?_

Una luz amarilla se encendió en la cabeza de Yuuri. Su amigo mantenía los labios apretados, negándose a sonreír con libertad. Un brillo no muy definido por los pixeles, pero mantenido en sus ojos advertían al japonés. Oh, aquí venia algo grave.

—Dios, dime que no has dado uno de tus riñones por algún pantalón de Gucci.

—¡Yuuri sé serio!

—Estoy siendo terriblemente serio. Estoy asustado, es más, estás dándome demasiado silencio ¿Es algo con el micrófono?

Otra pausa dramática. Yuuri no tenía corazón para estas cosas. ¿Por qué lucia así? Phichit tenía las mejillas rosadas, aún con su preciosa piel morena era notable. El suéter oliva de cuello redondo, resaltaba su nuez, casi era tan palpable cuando tragó en seco. Maldita calidad HD.

Sus labios se movieron.

 _¿Qué?_

Sus labios sonreían casi tan dolorosamente que Yuuri tuvo que sentarse recto en el sofá. Makkachin olvidada en alguna parte de la alfombra.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Voy a casarme!

Y una fina mano delante de la pantalla. Una mano. Cinco dedos. Nada más familiar para Yuuri que eso. Excepto por el anillo plateado que parecía titilar como una pequeña estrella en el dedo anular. Un anillo.

 _¡¿QUÉ?!_

—¡No quería decírtelo así, pero no podía esperar a contártelo! ¡Oh Yuuri, voy a casarme, me casaré!

Era agotador pero su mente se esmeraba en soltar otro _¡¿QUÉ?!_ Cuando parte de alguna neurona decidió conectar la lengua de Yuuri.

—¡¿Qué diablos?!

Gracias a la insistente vendedora de la casa de baratijas por convencerle de llevar esa gruesa y nada estética alfombra de piel sintética. Porque de otra manera, no habrían alcanzado sus ahorros para reparar su laptop. No si tenía que pagar los gastos médicos de la pronta internación de su persona, si Phichit seguía riendo de esa manera.

—¡Oh Yuuri! ¿Te has caído de la cama?

—¡Por supuesto que no, maldito imbécil! ¡Sólo estoy a punto de colapsar y aplastar a Makkachin en el proceso, Dios santo!

Yuuri sentía que toda la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Pocas veces en su vida había sentido como ahora, que el rubor que emitía a través de la pequeña cámara, era consecuencia del desconcierto y la indignación. Porque eso estaba pasando.

Phichit estaba jugando con su futuro de nuevo.

—¡Vamos, deberías alegrarte por mi!

—¿Qué tipo de alegría quieres, la de _"Te felicito por comprometerte con un extraño-de-unos-dos-meses"_ o la genuina de _"Estas completamente fuera de sí"_? Porque es claro que tú no aprendes.

Otra carcajada. En serio, ese chico seria responsable que rompiera con una larga línea de longevidad en su familia.

—Phichit Chulanont, estoy hablando en serio.—Al final, pudo reacomodarse en el sofá, apoyando una de sus manos en la pantalla con firmeza.— ¿Estás bebiendo? Has bebido, eso es. Estas diciendo tonterías y me haces sufrir porque no quise prestarme para ese trabajo de ropa interior que tenias.

—Yuuri-

—No. No. NO.—Se tomó el puente de la nariz con la mano libre, respirando.— Dime que no estás...

—Yuuri, soy un adulto.—La voz sin risas hacia que el japonés prestara más atención a la pantalla.—Estoy en todas mi facultades mentales, si es lo que te preocupa. Nadie me obliga a nada. Y sí, es una locura... pero lo amo y quiero que me apoyes en esta decisión.

¿Decisión? ¿Desde cuándo se toma una decisión como esa, en un par de semanas, lejos de cualquier consejo sensato y en un estado de euforia dudoso? Yuuri tenía demasiada experiencia en malas decisiones, un variado conocimiento sobre elecciones apresuradas y todas, todas implicaban a Phichit siendo embobado por algún hombre guapo.

Sí, el también tenía su cuota deprimente de fracasos amorosos —bastante alta— pero su carácter tenia la virtud de aprender de sus errores. De no encariñarse con la maldita piedra, aunque estuviera hecha de otro material distinto de la anteriores.

Al final todas eran lo mismo: ¡Piedras!

—¿Yuu-chan? ¿Estás ahí?

Parpadeó. Makkachin estaba mirándolo también con ojos preocupados.

Oh bien.

—Quiero verte antes. No dejaré que su esplendorosa belleza te encandile. Aún no le conozco lo suficiente.

Sabía que sus mejillas volvían a encenderse, pero reconocía el sentimiento que emergía. Esta siendo sincero a un nivel muy íntimo y protector. El tailandés abrió su boca atónito para luego reír con alguna lagrimita escapándose de felicidad.

Cuando por fin Phichit enfocó su vista en Yuuri, tenía ese tipo de mirada cálida que hacía que todo lo que la mente del japonés estaba elaborando valiera el riesgo.

—¡Te encantará Chris, lo prometo! ¡Llegaremos el sábado por la tarde!—La cámara se movió un poco hacia la izquierda mostrando un poco más la cama doble en que se hallaba el tailandés. Yuuri creyó ver una mano asomando al borde de la cama, pero de nuevo el movimiento hizo que la sonrisa de su mejor amigo ocupara casi toda la vista.—¡Tengo que llamar a casa, estarán tan sorprendidos!

—¿De qué hablas...?

Pero la llamada estaba concluida antes de formular por entero la oración.

Makkachin a sus pies volvió a reclamar atención con un pequeño ladrido, haciendo que Yuuri mirara en su dirección. ¿Acaso...?

—¡Ese idiota!

El ladrido apoyando la exclamación sorpresa de su amo, rebotó en el lugar. ¡Phichit quería matar de un infarto a todos sus seres queridos, maldita sea!

La llovizna tras el cristal no lucia para nada amenazante como la sangre del japonés. ¡Era una locura! ¡Un par de semanas en París y le salía el romance por los ojos! ¡Además Chris sólo era...!

Momento.

¿Chris? ¿Dijo _Chris_?

Yuuri se movió tan violentamente, arrojando su laptop al sofá, esquivando al cachorro, que olvidó por completo ponerse los zapatos, mientras salía al corredor. Golpeó insistentemente la puerta de enfrente, casi desesperado.

Un muchacho moreno, le abrió con expresión sorprendida.

—¡¿Cómo se llamaba el novio de Phichit, el último?! ¡El de la camisa a lunares horrible, que no dejaba de mirarme con miedo!

Ante el tono urgente, sin ponerse a reclamar si Yuuri había estado ingiriendo algún pastel de la mujer del tercero piso, el paciente muchacho se lo pensó un momento. Sus ojos marrones achicándose para enfocar el nombre en su mente.

—¿Marcus? ¿Marcus Finnig-?

Yuuri ahogó un grito de impresión. Dio media vuelta, dejando al moreno con expresión confusa, encerrándose de nuevo en su piso. Makkachin estaba recostada panza arriba en el sofá.

Antes de que el acelerado japonés dejara salir de su boca las palabras apropiadas, el tono de su móvil quebró el ambiente.

Un número desconocido. Posiblemente de característica extranjera. Contestó por instinto.

—¡Yuuri, oh Yuuri! ¡Dime que mi hijo no es tan idiota! ¡Dime que eres tú el que se casa con él, por piedad! ¡Eres lo más sensato para él!

El señor Chulanont estallaba en nervios mientras se oía de fondo como la voz de una mujer —posiblemente la madre de su amigo— vociferaba con énfasis _"¡No piensa en sus padres! ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Va a matarme, me oyes Somchai, tu hijo, tu favorito, va a logar que me quede sin cabello, sin un solo cabello!"_

Las risas y el resto del tumulto eran por seguro cosa de las hermanas y hermanos de Phichit.

—¡Yuuri por favor, has que entre en razón! ¡Secuéstralo y envíalo por correo!

Pero el pobre Yuuri ya no podía seguir oyendo los ruegos lastimeros del señor Chunalot. Aunque era grosero, colgó la llamada. Podría ponerse tan histérico como el padre de Phichit, pero no.

No. Por ahora.

¡Primero ahorcaría a ese descerebrado!

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¡Marcus era un pasante en la agencia donde trabajaba Phichit! ¡Era imposible que hubiera pedido la mano de su mejor amigo, cuando ni siquiera estaba en el mismo país, en el mismo momento!

¡Se había aprovechado de su impresionabilidad para estas cosas!

—Va a matarme, lo hará y dirá que estoy siendo dramático.

Makkachin se removió con sus patitas hacia arriba en el sofá. Obviamente lista para apoyar cualquier moción de su dueño. Una poderosa aliada para el pobre japonés, por supuesto.

Pero antes, más importante que nada, era averiguar en qué se había metido su amigo. En que otra fantasía estaba inmersa.

Y sobretodo ¡Descubrir quién demonios era Chris!

 **xxx**

 _ **Berlín. Alemania.**_

 _ **(Viernes. 08:42 a.m)**_

—A ver, a ver. Dilo con suavidad, con más... coherencia.

—Eres un denso, en serio.—Un suspiro cansino, antes de poner un tinte rudo en la voz.—Voy a casarme. Casamiento. Anillos, traje, boda, noche extremadamente pasional en un lugar exótico. Eso. Que me voy a casar Viktor.

Ahí fue cuando el ruso del otro lado de la línea, tuvo que sentarse. Preferentemente en el cordón de la acera, ante la curiosa mirada de la mitad de los transeúntes.

—¿Aló? ¿Viktor? ¿Estás haciendo una escena?

¡Por supuesto que estaba haciendo una escena!

¡Estaba a punto de tener un ataque cardíaco, diablos!

—No. Basta, no. ¿Acaso la terapia, no te hace nada?

—Por lo visto a ti tampoco, idiota.

Bueno, ese era un punto a favor del suizo. Por supuesto Viktor lo ignoró.

Lo más importante ahora mismo, era controlar el brote psicótico que estaba sucediendo a un par de fronteras de distancia. ¡Debía haber acompañado a ese presumido en su jodida presentación! Dios sabía que habría aceptado cualquier copa de cualquier sujeto que pareciera guapo.

Estándares. Christophe Giacometti no tenía suficientes estándares, ni luces para distinguir el rollo de una noche del amor de su vida.

Con dos compromisos anteriores rotos, era bastante claro.

—¿Vas a asistir?

Viktor recordó levantarse de la acera, antes que alguna bicicleta le arrollara. Su mente giraba como un engranaje de reloj suizo. Necesitaba tiempo, ganar todo el tiempo del mundo. Conocía suficiente a su amigo como para reconocer cuando iba en serio con algo. Cuando el capricho tomaba dimensiones peligrosas.

—¿Viktor? Mira, desde aquí puedo ver perfectamente que tramas.- Su voz no dejaba de sonar fuerte y dura.- Es mi decisión, mía y no necesito una corte real para tomarla.

No, que va. El señorito podía irse una semana a Francia y volver casado con el primer chupa-sangre que se le cruzara. ¿Quién necesitaba concejos? Tan sobrevalorado.

—Bien.

—¿Qué?

El ruso dejó caer los hombros, esperando sonar convincente. Uno de los bancos a lo largo del boulevard le serviría como apoyo, mientras dejaba de sentir que necesitaba tomar el primer vuelo a Paris para salvar a Chris.

—Dije bien. Tu decisión. Lo entiendo.—Un par de risas se oían a través del teléfono, pero antes la voz de Viktor se alzó con contundencia.—Quiero conocerlo, a fondo. Nada de mandarme una ficha con sus colores preferidos y habilidades sexuales. Quiero conocerlo en persona. Chris... necesito verte antes.

Una pequeña brisa movió el largo cabello plateado de Viktor, mientras esperaba la reacción. El cielo plomizo amenazaba con un chaparrón y el abrigo que traía no le protegería. El par de bolsas de cartón que llevaba, le pesaba un poco más ahora con la larga pausa de Chris.

 _¿Quien estaba siendo un jodido dramático ahora, ah?_

—Muy bien. Conocerás a mi prometido y dejarás de creer que es el peor del universo.

El aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo salió tan pronto que Viktor, casi sonríe. Casi. Esto apenas comenzaba.

—¿Te das cuenta que has roto la promesa? Chris, mi corazón duele.

Por un momento, el ruso se permitió bromear sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero también quería recordarle a ese idiota, que ambos tenían algo concreto de lo que hablar. Algo pactado.

—Lamento abandonarte, _mon amour._ Pero tienes un par de años hasta los treinta.—Allí de nuevo ese tono irritante, que jugaba con sus nervios— No creo estar disponible para entonces. ¿Podrás encontrar a la persona adecuada, o deberé pedir legalidad para la poligamia?

No era serio. Christophe no estaba siendo serio. El ruso aún estaba a tiempo. Esto sólo era otra locura más. Ignoraría los parloteos del suizo, planearía un discurso implacable y le traería de vuelta.

Demonios que ya no estaba para estas mierdas.

—¿Cuándo regresarás? ¿Lo sabe alguien más? Necesitas ser especifico, porque si publicas algo en Instagram tendré a medio mundo pidiéndome más información y-

—Oh, no Viktor. No volveré a Berlín.

 _¿Qué...?_

—Nos casaremos en Detroit. Estaremos allí el sábado... mañana o en un par de horas.—Ante la estupefacción del ruso, un bufido ocupó la línea.—Odio esto de los cambios de horarios, me desarreglan los chakras.

¡Había perdido la poca cordura que tenia!

—¡Tengo que colgar!—El sonido de una bocina sonando de fondo.—Eres libre de comentarles a todos, ya sabes. ¡Incluso avisa a mis padres! Será divertido.

Inconsciente _. Oh por Dios._

—Te mandaré la dirección donde estaremos. Phichit tiene un lindo lugar en el centro, sé que te gustará. ¡Además tendrás nuevos recuerdos de Norteamérica!

 _¡Espera...!_

—¡Bye, Bye, Vitya!

 _¿Qué clase de nombre era Phichit?_

 _¡¿Y por qué debía ser en tierra americana?!_

El cielo de Berlín dejó caer como respuesta un par de gotas frías, mientras el bulevar _Unter den Linden_ se coloreaba de un perezoso gris otoñal. No quedó más alternativa que guardar su móvil, en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y rezar. Las bolsas con el almuerzo haciéndose un poco más pesadas.

La _Plaza de París_ lucía bastante transitada, lo que obligó a Viktor a pensar con cuidado su dirección. Una caminata hasta el final de boulevard, serviría para terminar de digerir la noticia. De todas maneras, era a donde se dirigía antes de todo ese escándalo.

Era una locura, lisa y llanamente. Chris estaba demente y era su deber, como mejor amigo, hermano del alma, salvarlo. Incluso si eso significaba enfrentarse a un viaje de regreso a sus peores momentos.

Y no sólo eso.

No podía dejar sus responsabilidades olvidadas. Tenía deudas, un perro enorme y malcriado; y un alterado mentor, que esperaba su trabajo para la exposición de Diciembre. Porque _«Tus bloqueos se han hecho más frecuentes, y necesito saber que estas centrado en esto, antes de arriesgar tu nombre.»_ sonaba más que serio cuando era Yakov diciéndolo por teléfono.

Siendo honestos, Viktor Nikirofov había perdido motivación desde mucho antes del accidente a comienzos de Agosto. Dos largos meses atrás.

Los cristales de la Academia de Artes, hicieron su aparición un poco más allá al centrar su vista. Un bello edificio vidriado y moderno. Un gran cartel anunciando las exposiciones a final de año, con los nombres resonantes de los artistas de todo el mundo, colgaba en el frente del edificio.

El ruso desvió su búsqueda hacia el grupo de estudiantes amontonados en la entrada.

Un par de mechones rubios asomaban de una silueta, apostada contra uno de los faroles cercanos a la puerta principal. La capucha de un animal print y los jeans negros. Inconfundible.

Viktor tenía un niño del que cuidar. Incluso sí ese crío, no se lo pedía.

¿Era necesario añadir a un hombre de veinticinco años, con capacidad para armar escándalos internacionales? De verdad, ese suizo le iba a provocar calvicie precoz.

—Era hora que aparecieras, anciano.

Ugh.

¿Cómo iba a cuidar de todos, sin envejecer treinta años más?

«•»

* * *

 **Nota:** _¡Buenas polluelos! Muchas gracias por leer. Aqui reportandome con este fandom lindo, y con una historia que va de casamiento. ¡Hace mucho que quería escribir sobre este tema! Y soy una mala persona, porque tengo en tiempo fuera a "Susurra una cancion de amor". (Ese fic, sólo Dios sabe si continuara, por ahora esta con el cartel de pausa indefinida.) En fin, espero que esto sea más ligero y rapido. God eso va a ser posible(?) ¡Muchas referencias a películas de bodas, yep!_

 _¿Qué_ _les pareció? ¿Demasiado drama? ¿Phichit y Chris estan locos? ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Demasiada confusión horaria? ¿Qué corno hace Viktor en Alemania? ¿Por qué Makkachin está con Yuuri? ¡¿Es una hembra?!_

 _Todas las respuestas a su debido tiempo, pequeños saltamontes(?)_

 _Espero que les guste. Sean libres de dejar su comentario. Actualizaciones... cuando pueda_ _( **¡época de examenes, #OMFG!** )_

 _ **Notas extras** : 1-Posiblemente tenga bastantes problemas con el tema horarios a nivel global. 2-Nuestro pequeño Guang-Hong Ji, me causa dolor de cabeza. No tengo mucha idea de como escribir su nombre, asi que decidi que sus amigos le llamen Guang y el resto del tiempo, en la narracion, dejare su nombre completo. (Porque es su nombre ¿cierto? ¡Que alguien me avise si me equivoco, pls!) 3-Cualquier referencia a lugares... es a manera tentativa y basada en wikipedia, google maps y demas artilugios de un recorrido turistico virtual._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero leerlos pronto!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


End file.
